


Daddy's daughter ~ Peter Hale & Malia Tate |ONE SHOT|

by Alexsia2003



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Teen Wolf, Teenagers, Werewolf, tv, wilkołak
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexsia2003/pseuds/Alexsia2003
Summary: Malia mieszka z Peterem i Derekiem. Derek jest osobą,  która powstrzymuje kłótnie pomiędzy ojczulkiem i córeczką. Niestety pewnego dnia wilkołak musi wyjechać. Malia i Peter zostają zupełnie sami. Co z tego wyniknie?





	Daddy's daughter ~ Peter Hale & Malia Tate |ONE SHOT|

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy one shot. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)

~ Loft Dereka ~

\- Znowu się gdzieś szwendałaś z McCallem! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Peter po tym jak Malia weszła do mieszkania.

\- A ty znowu się o coś czepiasz! - odpyskowała mu. Miała już dość wiecznego wypytywanie się o jej prywatne życie.

\- Po prostu się martwię. - odpowiedział Hale, patrząc z politowaniem na córkę.

\- O, martwisz się? Wow, to coś nowego.

Oczy Petera zabłysnęły. Tate wiedziała, że jej ojciec nie lubi, gdy używa sarkazmów. Nie mniej jednak zdziwiła się, że Hale to powiedział. Od momentu wyjazdu Dereka coraz bardziej zaczął wtrącać się w jej sprawy.

\- Nie mów tak do mnie. - powiedział Peter już bardziej zdenerwowany. Jego intencje były szczere, jednak Malia zdawała się tego nie rozumieć. Postanowił, że po wyjeździe swojego siostrzeńca będzie próbował zbliżyć się do swojej córki - bliżej ją poznać.

\- Ja mam tak do ciebie nie mówić? Ok, za to ty nie będziesz wtykać nosa w nie swoje sprawy! - Malia miała już dość "ojcowania" wilkołaka.

\- W końcu jestem twoim ojcem i powinnaś zwracać się do mnie z szacunkiem.

\- Moim ojcem?! Od kiedy?! - dziewczyna miała już tego dość. Stwierdziła, że wygarnie mu wszystko, co chciała już dawno powiedzieć. - Od miesiąca! Wiesz co? Przyprowadziłam się do was tylko dlatego, że Derek mnie o to poprosił! Nie myśl, że ze względu na ciebie! Udajesz kochającego tatusia, niby dlaczego?! Mam to gdzieś! Wolałabym mieszkać nadal z Lydią! Wolałabym już mieszkać w norze niż z tobą! - dziewczyna poczuła napływający gniew, ale też satysfakcję, że nie musi już trzymać swoich emocji w tajemnicy.

Zszokowanego Petera zamurowało. Nie spodziewał się, że jego córka tak o nim myśli. Hale poczuł gniew i smutek. Powiedział coś czego później żałował.

\- A ja wołałbym nigdy nie poznać prawdy o tobie! - wykrzyknął, po czym spojrzał na stojącą naprzeciwko Malię. Miała zaszklone oczy, a pojedyncze łzy zaczęły jej spływać po czerwonych policzkach. Hale wiedział, że powinien był odgryźć sobie język.

\- Malia... Malia, przepraszam... strasznie cię przepraszam... Ja nie chciałem tego powiedzieć. - wilkołak podchodząc do córki, zaczął ją przepraszać, lecz na próżno.

\- Zostaw mnie! - Malia odepchnęła swojego ojca, po czym biegiem ruszyła w kierunku drzwi. Peter zrobił to samo.

Dziewczyna wybiegła na dwór, a za nią jej tata. Był już wieczór, a na dodatek padał solidny deszcz. Po sekundzie oboje byli cali przemoczeni. Kojotołaczka chcąc zgubić Hale'a, skręciła w boczną uliczkę. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna przez deszczową pogodę zupełnie stracił trop.

\- Malia! Malia! - próbował znaleźć córkę, lecz nikt nie odpowiedział. Zrezygnowany wrócił do mieszkania. Przekroczył próg, oparł o ścianę i zsunął się na dół, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Poczuł napływające łzy do oczu. Wszyscy uważali go za człowieka bez uczuć, lecz tak naprawdę, jak każdy je posiadał. Teraz w końcu dał im upust i pozwolił łzą płynąć.

Malia płacząc, udała się do jedynego miejsca, w którym chciała się teraz znaleźć. Skierowała się do domu Scotta McCalla, chłopaka którego jej ojciec nienawidził. 

 

~ Dom Scotta ~

Drzwi otworzyła Melissa. Kobieta bardzo polubiła młodą Haleównę. Widziała, że jej syn pała do dziewczyny niezwykle silnym uczuciem.

\- Co się stało? - pani McCall od razu zauważyła, że coś jej nie tak.

\- Kłótnia z Peterem... - odpowiedziała dziewczyna łamiącym się głosem. Nie chciała wprowadzać kobiety w szczegóły. Jedyne czego teraz chciała to znaleźć się w ramionach Scotta.

Jak na zawołanie koło swojej mamy zjawił się chłopak.

\- Malia, wszystko w porządku? - spytał.

Tate nie odpowiadając rzuciła się na wilkołaka i wtuliła się w jego tors. Od razu poczuła się lepiej. Marzyła o tym, aby spędzić czas z osobą, która naprawdę ją kocha. McCall zaprowadził zapłakaną dziewczynę do pokoju. Usiedli na łóżku nadal wtuleni w siebie. Chłopak wiedział, że na razie lepiej nie pytać Malii co się stało. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jeżeli coś ją trapi to w końcu sama o tym powie. Po dwóch minutach kojotołaczka postanowiła opowiedzieć Scottowi o całej sytuacji. On w spokoju jej słuchał.

\- Co chcesz teraz zrobić? - wilkołak powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, miałam nadzieję, że mi pomożesz. - dziewczyna uniosła głowę i spojrzała w brązowe oczy Scotta.

\- Oczywiście, że ci pomogę. Coś wymyślę, daj mi chwilę. - McCall postanowił zadzwonić do Kiry.

\- Halo? Kira, potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

\- O pierwszej w nocy? - dziewczyna była zaskoczona nagłą prośbą Scotta.

\- Malia pokłóciła się z Peterem. Musi gdzieś przenocować. Pomyślałem o tobie. Gdyby została u mnie Peter pewnie by się domyślił.

\- Moi rodzice nie będą mieli raczej nic przeciwko. Kiedy przyjdziecie?

\- Jutro rano. Na dzisiejszą noc Malia zostanie u mnie.

\- W takim razie do jutra!

Chłopak rozłączył się i spojrzał na skuloną dziewczynę. Siedziała na łóżku, oparta o ścianę z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. Scott przysunął się do niej i objął.

\- Mam plan. Przez jakiś czas możesz mieszkać u Kiry. - powiedział, uśmiechając się.

\- Dziękuję, jesteś kochany. - odpowiedziała i złożyła pocałunek na jego ustach. 

 

~ Następny dzień, dom Kiry ~

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że mogę u ciebie zostać. - Malia nie widziała jak dziękować dziewczynie. Czuła się trochę dziwnie, zważając na fakt, że Kira jest byłą dziewczyną Scotta.

\- Nie ma za co. Będziemy się świetnie bawić. - zaśmiała się Kira i zaprowadziła ją do swojego pokoju.

Do końca dnia rozmawiały o szkole, nauczycielach, chłopakach i innych tego typu rzeczach. Poszły spać dopiero po północy. Malia czuła się już znacznie lepiej. Przez cały czas starała się nie myśleć o swoim ojcu. Dopiero, gdy położyła się do łóżka, przekalkulowała jeszcze raz całą sytuację. Doszła do wniosku, że może troszeczkę przesadziła.

\- Zwariowałaś?! To była jego wina! W końcu to on zaczął! - pomyślała po czym zamknęła oczy i odpłynęła do krainy Morfeusza.

 

~ Dwa dni później, loft Dereka ~

Mieszkanie wyglądało jakby wpuszczono tutaj stado wściekłych lwów. Na ścianach widać było ślady pazurów. Po podłodze walały się podarte ubrania. Stół także oberwał, leżał teraz do góry nogami na środku pomieszczenia. Jedynie kanapa była na swoim miejscu. Na niej leżał Peter. Spędził na niej bite dwa dni. Nie licząc napadów furii. Po nich zazwyczaj, siadał na sofie i wybuchał płaczem. Na twarzy miał dwudniowy zarost. Ubrań nie zmieniał od czasu kłótni. Leżał w tym samym białym T-shircie oraz czarnych jeansach. Nie miał nawet siły zdjąć butów. Nie jadł, z nikim się nie kontaktował, nie mył się, a spał dziennie po dwie godziny. Zawsze budził go ten sam koszmar. W nich Peter krzyczał na Malię, aż w końcu wbił jej pazury w gardło. Po tym z krzykiem się budził.

To nie tak, że nie zależało mu na dziewczynie. Wręcz przeciwnie! Nie chciał jej szukać, bo wiedział, że jej nie znajdzie. W końcu jest jego córką. Stwierdził, że musi dać jej czas i kiedy będzie gotowa przyjść, przyjdzie. Nie chciał robić niczego na siłę.

W pewnym momencie Hale usłyszał otwieranie drzwi. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zamknął ich. Wcześniej nie miał czasu zawracać sobie głowę takimi rzeczami. Do pomieszczenia weszli Scott i Stiles. Chcieli dowiedzieć się czegoś na temat wendigo. Scott czuł się trochę nieswojo idąc do mieszkania ojca swojej dziewczyny. Po przekroczeniu progu zatkało ich. Loft wyglądał strasznie, jednak pierwsze co rzuciło im się w oczy to wilkołak leżący na kanapie. Widocznie zmęczony i załamany.

\- Peter? - spytał Scott.

Momentalnie po usłyszeniu tego głosu, Hale zerwał się na równe nogi i przyszpilił alfę do ściany, trzymając go za gardło, równocześnie wbijając pazury w bok chłopaka.

\- GDZIE JEST MALIA?! - krzyknął. - GADAJ!

\- Nie... nie wiem... - wydusił Scott, któremu wysławianie utrudniały pazury Petera zaciskające się na jego szyi. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest silniejszy od omegi, ale wiedział też, że mężczyzna bardzo przeżywa "ucieczkę" córki. Nie chciał jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sprawy.

\- NIE KŁAM! WIEM, ŻE WIESZ GDZIE ONA JEST! - mężczyzna nie mógł się opanować.

\- Peter, spokojnie. Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie. Scott i ja naprawdę nie wiemy, gdzie jest twoja córka. - powiedział Stiles, próbując załagodzić sytuację. - Przynajmniej ja.

Na szczęście to podziałało na Hale'a, który puścił drugiego wilkołaka. Podszedł do leżącego stołu, podniósł go i oparł się o niego, stojąc tyłem do nastolatków. Po chwili ciszy chłopacy usłyszeli ciche szlochanie i pociąganie nosem. Scott postanowił podejść do omegi. Położył mu rękę na ramieniu i o dziwo nie została ona odrzucona. Skłonił mężczyznę do odwrócenia się. Peter szybko otarł łzy, wygładził koszulkę i stanął (w miarę) prosto, jednak widać było ścieżki, którymi jeszcze chwilę temu płynęły łzy.

\- Po co tu przyszliście? - zapytał lekko łamiącym się głosem.

\- Spytać cię o wendigo. - odparł Stiles.

\- W takim razie...

\- Teraz to nie ważne. - przerwał mu Scott. Widział, że wilkołak bardzo przeżywa brak Malii. Z jednej strony chciał mu pomóc, ale z drugiej nie mógł mu wybaczyć tego co powiedział dziewczynie. - My już wyjdziemy, nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać.

Peter znów stał tyłem do nich. Było mu na rękę, że Scott i Stiles postanowili nie zawracać mu głowy. Jednak chciał wyciągnąć z młodego wilkołaka, gdzie jest jego córka.

\- Czekaj. - powiedział stanowczo Hale.

Chłopak nie chciał się sprzeciwiać i odwrócił się ku omedze. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, stojąc jakieś cztery metry od siebie. Alfa wiedział, że gdyby mógł Peter skoczył by na niego i zaatakował.

\- Powiedz szczerze. - zaczął mężczyzna. - Wiesz gdzie jest Malia?

Scott nie chciał go już okłamywać, więc tylko potaknął. Hale nie domagał się dokładnego adresu, wiedział, że gdziekolwiek jest teraz jego córka jest bezpieczna, jeżeli wie o tym Scott. W głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chłopak jej nie skrzywdzi, jednak jest to naturalne zachowanie każdego ojca. Mimo, że znał Malię dopiero od jakichś trzech miesięcy, to nie chciał, aby stało jej się coś złego.

\- Niech wie, że się martwię i żałuję tego co jej powiedziałem... kocham ją. - powiedział Peter.

Alfa zrozumiał, że to było w pełni szczere. Postanowił, że przekaże to dziewczynie. Odwrócił się i bez słowa wyszedł. Zaraz za nim Stiles, który był pod wrażeniem tego, na jakie słowa zdobył się Hale.

 

~ Dom Kiry ~

\- Tak powiedział? - spytała kojotołaczka, po usłyszeniu całej opowieści.

\- Tak, dokładnie takimi słowami. - odpowiedział Scott. Nie chciał jej przecież okłamywać. Przecież ją kocha.

\- Wierzysz mu? - Malia nie była pewna tych słów. Nie znała swojego ojca od tej strony.

\- Wierzę. Kocham cię, ale nigdy nie pokochałbym cię, tak jak kocha cię Peter. - zaczął chłopak. - Powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo, za co chciałbym mu rozszarpać gardło, ale po tym spotkaniu zdałem sobie sprawę, że mu na tobie bardzo zależy. Gdybyś widziała jak teraz wygląda...

\- Czyli to wszystko moja wina?! - oczy Malii zabłysnęły. Teraz wilkołak zauważył wielkie podobieństwo dziewczyny do jej ojca.

\- Nie, nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało. - tłumaczył się. - Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć co widziałem. On za tobą naprawdę tęskni.

\- Mam do niego pójść? - dziewczyna nie wiedziała co teraz począć.

\- To jest twoja decyzja i ty musisz ją podjąć, ale wiedz, że ja ci zawsze pomogę.

\- W takim razie pójdę.

 

~ Następny dzień, dom Scotta ~

\- Na pewno nie iść z tobą? - spytał wilkołak. Nie chciał zostawiać jej samej. Wiedział, że ta rozmowa będzie dla niej strasznie trudna.

\- Nie. To słodkie, że chcesz ze mną pójść, ale to moja sprawa. - odpowiedziała stanowczo Malia.

Szła w kierunku loftu. Los chciał, że znowu zaczęło padać. Był już wieczór, ponieważ dziewczyna cały dzień zbierała się do tego wyjścia. W końcu wyruszyła. Była już przed wejściem.

\- I co ja teraz zrobię? - pomyślała. - A jeżeli będzie miał do mnie pretensje? Ogarnij się! To ja powinnam mieć do niego pretensje! - skarciła sama siebie. Po pół minucie stania przed drzwiami postanowiła wejść...

Pierwsze co ujrzała to ogromny bałagan, a następnie swojego ojca leżącego niedbale na kanapie. Wyglądał jak wrak człowieka. Kilkudniowy zarost, wory pod oczami. Widocznie nie sypiał za dobrze. Wygniecione ubrania, blada twarz. Wydawało jej się też, że jest chudszy niż ostatnio. Pewnie z nerwów nic nie jadł. Zrobiło jej się go trochę szkoda. Nie chciała go obudzić, więc stąpała najciszej ja potrafiła. Po chwili usłyszała:

\- Nie... przepraszam... Malia, proszę stój! - Peter niespokojnie miotał się po sofie. Widocznie właśnie doświadczał kolejnego koszmaru.

Na jej nieszczęście (a może szczęście?) kopnęła jakąś puszkę. Prawdopodobnie wyrzuconą ze śmietnika w napadzie gniewu. Mężczyzna momentalnie otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Malii. Gdy ją ujrzał poczuł jakby ktoś oddał mu część jego duszy, z której wcześniej wyrwano jej kawałek. Kochał Dereka, to było pewne, ale Malia jest jego córką. Co z tego, że nie wiedział o niej przez 15 lat? Kochał ją. Od samego początku starał się zbudować jakiekolwiek kontakty z nią, ale na swój specyficzny sposób. Dość często mu to nie wychodziło, ale się nie poddawał. Teraz gdy ją zobaczył, wiedział, że musi postarać się jeszcze bardziej.

Zerwał się z kanapy, podszedł do dziewczyny i przytulił. Włożył w to wszystkie siły (a miał ich niewiele, zważając na jego ostatnią "dietę"). Z początku dziewczyna chciała go odepchnąć, ale nie zrobiła tego. Wyobraziła sobie co jej ojciec czuł przez te dni. Odwzajemniła uścisk.

Peter wyprostował ramiona, sprawiając, że stali naprzeciwko siebie i patrzyło sobie w oczy.

\- Malia, tak się martwiłem. - Hale miał już zaszklone oczy. - Przepraszam cię, tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Wiem, że źle zrobiłem. Nie powinnienem był tego mowić. Wiem, że nie jestem idealnym ojcem, ale uwierz mi, staram się.

\- Ja też cię przepraszam. Także powiedziałam kilka słów, których nie powinnam. - Malia nie lubiła przepraszać (co swoją drogą także odziedziczyła po tatusiu), ale wiedziała, że musi to zrobić.

\- Miałaś prawo. Wtrącałem się wiecznie w twoje sprawy, ale martwię się o ciebie. Chcę dla ciebie jak najlepiej. Kocham cię, jesteś moją córeczką. - tłumaczył się Hale.

Dziewczyna wiedziała, kiedy omega kłamał. Dlatego zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że teraz mówi stu procentową prawdę.

\- Chciałem cię lepiej poznać. Chcę cię poznać. Wiedzieć jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor, ulubiony sport, przedmiot w szkole. - wszystko co teraz mówił pochodziło z miejsca, którego wiele osób uważało za brak u Petera. Z serca. - Nie odbuduję już tych 15 straconych lat. Nawet nie wiesz jak żałuję, że nie mogłem widzieć jak dorastasz, stawiasz pierwsze kroki, mówisz pierwsze słowa.

Malia czuła, że nie może tego już słuchać. Ona też chciała i chcę poznać swojego biologicznego ojca. Od momentu, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest adoptowana. Teraz w jej planach przeszkadzał tak bardzo podobny do niego charakter. Kiedy byli razem, byli jak dwie tykające bomby. Dotychczas to Derek był saperem, który jakoś je rozbrajał, ale gdy go nie było, bomby niestety wybuchły.

Dziewczyna wtuliła się z powrotem w Petera. Czuła bijące od niego ciepło, po raz pierwszy poczuła się naprawdę bezpieczna. W pewnym momencie poczuła coś mokrego spływającego po jej włosach i nie był to deszcz, który spadł na nią na zewnątrz. To były łzy. Łzy szczęścia.

\- Ty płaczesz? - zaśmiała się Malia, odsuwając się od wilkołaka.

\- Ja? - starł łzy. - Nie... oczy mi łzawią. Widzisz ile tu kurzu?

\- Jesteś kompletnie przemoczona, musisz się przebrać. - stwierdził Peter poważnie.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się jeszcze raz i na powrót przytuliła swojego tatę. Zdezorientowany mężczyzna zrobił to samo.

\- Kocham cię tato.

Hale gdy to usłyszał jeszcze mocniej przytulił swoją córkę. To był pierwszy raz gdy powiedziała mu, że go kocha i nazwała go swoim tatą.

\- Ja ciebie też. Moja córeczko tatusia.


End file.
